My Daughter's Hand
by Ms.Kristen
Summary: Ron has decided that he wants to marry Hermione but needs to get the one thing that will make Hermione happy... her father's blessing. Part 1 of a 3 part series.


"Harry, I did it."

"Did what, Ron?"

"I called Dr. Granger and asked him to meet me for dinner tomorrow night."

"Why would you do something like that?" Harry turned to look at his best friend with a puzzled expression. He knew that Ron and Dr. Granger had never gotten along very well since that disastrous first meeting three years ago after Ron and Hermione had started dating.

"Because I think it is about time that I make an honest women out of Hermione," beamed Ron. "I have to ask Dr. Granger's permission before I can ask her to marry me." Harry gave his best friend a huge grin before slapping him on the back.

"All I have to say is that it is about time." Harry laughed at his best friend as his ears turned red. "Does Hermione know you are having dinner with her father?"

"No, I want her to be surprised when I ask her to marry me."

"Just one question, though. Why are you bothering to ask Dr. Granger for permission? He hates you." Harry watched Ron as he sat on the bed and put his face into his hands.

"Because it is what Hermione wants and her happiness is all that matters." Ron said as he looked up at Harry. "It must be that muggle side of her but she is always going on about a traditional wedding and a white dress and all that garbage that girls worry about. I want this to be perfect." Ron gave Harry a weak smile. "During this dinner I have to get Dr. Granger to accept me or die trying."

"Well then mate, we have a lot of work to do." Harry laughed. "If we are going to get Dr. Granger to see what Hermione sees in you then we are going to be up all night." With that Harry shut the door and the two best friends began working on a plan that would convince Dr. Granger to gives his blessing for Ron to marry Hermione.

*********************************************************************

Ron sat at a small table fiddling with his fork. He was waiting for Dr. Granger to arrive at the Italian restaurant that Harry had picked out for him. Apparently it was the restaurant that the Dursleys would go to on special occasions so Harry and Ron assumed it would be good. It was all part of their master plan. Step one was to impress Dr. Granger with a fine and expensive meal followed by after dinner drinks when Ron would make his intentions with Hermione clear. Ron looked at the menu but really didn't understand the prices. Harry had taken him to Gringotts that morning where they had exchanged galleons for muggle money. Harry had tried to explain dollars and cents to Ron but he was still confused. So the boys decided that Ron would just order two of the evening specials so Ron wouldn't look like an idiot. So when the waiter came to the table Ron ordered for himself and for Dr. Granger.

Ron sat back in the chair and tried to loosen the tie he was wearing. Harry had dressed him saying that it would be inappropriate for him to wear robes at his dinner with Dr. Granger. It was common knowledge that part of the reason that he wasn't liked by Dr. Granger was because Ron was a wizard and not the muggle doctor or lawyer that he had always envisioned Hermione marrying. In his eyes, Ron was not good enough for his daughter although Ron doubted that anyone would ever be good enough for Hermione.

The rumble of Ron's stomach reminded him how hungry he was. He reached over and took a roll from the basket sitting on the table. Ron shoved the entire thing in his mouth just as Dr. Granger walked through the door. Ron began to chew quickly and tried to swallow without choking as he stood up to greet Hermione's father.

"Good evening, Ronald," said Dr. Granger as he reached out to shake Ron's hand. Ron shook his hand still chewing and swallowing so quickly that a large chunk of bread became lodged in his throat and he began to choke. With a sigh, Dr. Granger hit Ron on the back until the piece of bread came loose.

"Good evening, Dr. Granger." said Ron, his ears turning bright red. "Would you care to sit down?" Dr. Granger sighed again and sat down at the table across from Ron. As he was carefully laying his napkin in his lap, Ron sat down.

"So I hear that everything is good here," said Ron nervously. "I already ordered the chef's special for us since it takes so long to prepare." Dr. Granger folded his hands and looked up at Ron.

"Listen son, I know why I am here. So why don't we stop all the pleasantries and get down to business."

"How do you know why I asked you here?" asked Ron nervously. The plan was not to bring up Hermione until they were at least through the salads that way Dr. Granger could get to know Ron properly.

"There is only one reason why my daughter's boyfriend would be asking me to dinner without Hermione being here. You are intending on asking for my permission to marry her." Ron coughed on the sip of wine he had just taken. Dr. Granger looked at him with pity in his eyes. "I knew this day would come but I really don't think that either of us are ready for it." Ron swallowed hard and looked up at the man that he hoped would soon be his father in law.

"You're right, sir. I want to marry Hermione and I would like your blessing but I invited you to dinner so that we could get to know each other first."

"Ronald, you are the man who is trying to steal my baby girl away. I am never going to like you."

"Well couldn't we try, for Hermione?" Right then the waiter arrived with their salads. Dr. Granger sighed and nodded as he picked up his fork. Ron thanked the waiter and focused on his salad as well. The two men ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't until Ron was taking another sip of wine that Dr. Granger broke the silence.

"You're drinking that Pinot Noir awfully fast. I take it you are not a novice to alcohol?" Dr. Granger said calmly as he watched Ron's face turn bright red.

"No sir, I don't drink often. This is just a special occasion." Ron tried to smile as he set his glass down.

"Having an awkward dinner with your girlfriend's father is a special occasion? Tell me what else qualifies as a special occasion?" Dr. Granger folded his hands as the waiter took their salad plates away and watched Ron stumble around for an answer.

"Let me tell you something, son. Only weak men use alcohol to make a difficult situation more comfortable." Ron and Dr. Granger sat in silence, Ron avoiding Dr. Granger's penetrating stare. This meeting was not going well. Ron sat there for several minutes searching for something to say but it was Dr. Granger who again spoke first.

"So tell me, how do you intend to support my daughter and a family if I were to give you my blessing?" Dr. Granger was studying all of Ron's reactions and saw Ron's face light up at a question that he could answer.

"Well sir, I am studying to become an auror."

"And what exactly is an auror? A Wizarding profession, I assume?"

"Yes, sir. The Aurors are witches and wizards who fight the Dark Arts." Ron was proud of what he was trying to become and was disappointed to see the confused look on Dr. Granger's face. "They are like intelligence agents, hunting down dark wizards."

"So you are trying to become a cop?" Dr. Granger gave Ron a skeptical look.

"I am sorry, sir, but I don't know what a cop is."

"A policeman. Someone who enforces the laws," answered Dr. Granger.

"Oh well, I guess that is the same thing as an auror." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"And you think that a cop is good enough for Hermione?" Dr. Granger sat back in his chair and stared at Ron. "Don't you think that it is a dangerous profession? How would your family support themselves if something happened to you?" Before Ron could answer the waiter return with their meal. Taking this opportunity to change the subject Ron thanked the waiter and picked up his fork.

"This restaurant is famous for the chef's special features." Ron tried to smile towards Dr. Granger but he just grunted and picked at his food with his fork. Ron watched as he finally tried some of the food. Ron tried his own dinner and found the food delicious. He was so focused on his dinner that he didn't notice that Dr. Granger was coughing and drinking a lot of water.

"What is this?" Dr. Granger choked.

"It's the chef's special."

"I mean what's in it?" Dr. Granger spit the food out into his napkin and Ron noticed that his face was starting to swell. Quickly Ron flagged down the waiter and asked him what they were eating.

"Well Chef Giovanni out did himself tonight." answered the waiter proudly. "Tonight's special is lobster ravioli."

"Lobster!" shouted Dr. Granger. Ron watched as Dr. Granger's face grew redder as he continued to choke on the ravioli. Quickly Dr. Granger pulled out an epi-pen and jabbed it into his thigh. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he looked up at Ron. "Didn't Hermione ever tell you that I am deathly allergic to shell fish?"

"No sir, she didn't. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Ron looked at Dr. Granger nervously.

"Of course she didn't tell you, because you don't really know her." Dr. Granger pushed the plate of deadly food away from him. "You think you love her and want to marry her but you don't know her. You have taken no consideration for her dreams or what is best for her. You are her first love but she hasn't experienced the world yet. You couldn't possibly know who she really is because if you did you would know that the two of you aren't meant to be together." Dr. Granger stood up from the table and turned his back on Ron. After throwing his napkin down, he began to leave the restaurant only to be stopped but a low, but strong voice behind him.

"You're wrong." Dr. Granger turned to look at the red faced young man who had spoken to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong if you think I don't know her. You're wrong to think that I don't know what her dreams are or what she wishes for her future. I know her." Ron looked up at Dr. Granger, standing before speaking again. "I know that she lost her two front teeth after jumping off the monkey bars when she was six years old. I know that she doesn't count sheep when she is tired but pigs. I know that she had a baby doll named Grace that went everywhere with her when she was a child and I know how heart broken she was when Grace was left on the airplane on the way to a summer holiday in France." Ron's voice became stronger as his confidence grew. "She has seven freckles splashed across her nose and a dimple on her right cheek when she smiles. She hates the smell of vanilla but loves the taste. She likes tea better than coffee but not first thing in the morning, then its coffee with one and a half packets of sugar and a splash of cream. She talks in her sleep." Ron looked at Dr. Granger and could feel tears forming in his eyes. He would not cry in front of the man that was stealing Hermione away from him but he had to let his feelings be known. "I know that she loves me with all of her heart but will not marry me if you do not approve. I know that she loves her father and that his opinion of her means more to her than she will ever admit. That's why I am here asking for your permission to marry her. I know her so well that I know that this is the only way she will be happy. I know that's what you want for her, too."

"I want what's best for my child." said Dr. Granger. "I want to know that she is going to be taken care of and that she gets everything that she deserves out of life. A lot of times the things that make us happy are not the best things for us. I know you make her happy but if you really loved her and wanted the best for her you would end this little game you are playing and let her move on with her life. She deserves better than you, Mr. Weasley." With that Dr. Granger turned and left the building. Ron sat in his chair for a moment staring at the empty seat before jumping up and running after him. Ron caught up with Dr. Granger just as he had hailed a cab.

"How dare you call my love for Hermione a game." Ron said as he held the cab door to keep it from closing. "You may think that I am not good enough for her but don't every question my feelings. If I thought for a second that the best thing for Hermione would be for me to walk away then I would do it in a heart beat. But you're wrong. Hermione didn't start living until she met me and she would die without me. She is my soul mate."

"Look boy, I am not saying that you don't love her but …" Dr. Granger started to say before Ron interrupted him.

"My name is Ronald Weasley. Together with my two best friends I fought the darkest wizard of all time and together we won. I am at the top of the aurour training program and when I finish I will be making enough money that my wife won't have to work. I come from a loving family who has taken in your daughter as one of their own. I am sorry if you don't think I am good enough but I am a warrior and will fight for your daughter for all of eternity. The only thing that will make me a better man is having Hermione as my wife." Dr. Granger pulled the door free of Ron's grip and slammed it shut. Ron stepped onto the sidewalk and watched the cab drive away. With a sigh, Ron shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk back into the restaurant. He threw the muggle money on the table before heading home. Ron walked around for hours thinking about the disastrous dinner he had just had with Dr. Granger before finally apparating home.

When Ron arrived at the burrow he found Harry and Ginny cuddling on the couch and waiting for him to return. They both looked up at him expectantly as he entered the room but Ron just shook his head and headed up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. Ron heard a knock on his door and grunted. Harry opened the door and Ginny pushed her way in. Together they sat on the bed next to the face-down Ron.

"What happened?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Well I just lost all hope of ever marrying Hermione," answered Ron, not bothering to move his head that was buried deep in his pillow.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ginny. "What makes you think it went that badly?" Ron sat up and looked at his sister.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was my apparent alcoholism or the fact that I am only going to become an auror and not something better. Or maybe he didn't like me because I tried to poison him." Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried look.

"You tried to poison him, mate?" asked Harry. Ron just groaned and buried his head in his pillow again.

"Ron, who cares what Dr. Granger thinks. You and Hermione are meant to be together." Ginny gently patted her brother's back. "Ask her to marry you anyway."

"I can't." said Ron. "Its not what Hermione wants. Maybe Dr. Granger is right. Maybe Hermione really does deserve someone better than me."

"There isn't a better man in this world for Hermione." came a voice from the doorway. The group on the bed looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "You have become a fine man, one any father would be proud of and you are going to be a wonderful husband and father." Mr. Weasley looked at his son. "There is just something that you need to know but probably won't understand until you have a daughter of your own. Boys and girls are different. You can raise a boy to be a man and hope that one day he will find a woman to love and that will make him happy. With girls," he paused for a moment and looked at Ginny, "well your little girl is your angel. The apple of your eye. And there will never be anyone who is good enough for her. Even if he is the chosen one." He laughed and winked at Harry, who turned bright red. "Dr. Granger will come around. All fathers give in eventually. Just ask your grandfather." Mr. Weasley smiled before rising from the bed and leaving the room.

"Do you think he is right?" Ron asked but Harry and Ginny were too busy looking at each other.

"Is your father waiting for me to ask for permission to marry you?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Certainly sounded that way." answered Ginny. Harry took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to ask your father for permission to marry you?" Ginny giggled and turned red. She quickly kissed Harry and ran out of the room. Harry watched her leave the room still in shock. Suddenly Harry grinned as he turned to look at Ron. "Will you be my best man?"

"Shut up Harry. We are worried about me at the moment." Ron stood up and started pacing the room. Just then there was a tap on the window. Ron opened the window and a tiny owl flew in. The owl dropped a letter in Ron's lap before flying out the window. With shaking hands, Ron opened the letter.

Dear Ronald,

I hope this letter finds you. This is the first time that I have used owl post without Hermione's help but I didn't want her to know that I am sending this letter. On the cab ride home this evening I began to think about what you had said. You have to understand that before we found out Hermione was a witch, my wife and I always envisioned her marrying a doctor or a lawyer after she had attended medical school herself, of course. When she became a witch, everything changed and I guess on some level I never really accepted that. Anyway in the years that have past my little girl grew up and turned into a wonderful woman. An intelligent and beautiful woman but one that I didn't really know. One that I didn't understand. I couldn't be more proud of the woman that you helped her to become. You have become a much bigger influence on her life than I ever will be. I know you will take care of her. In the end I guess what I am trying to say is that if you want to marry Hermione then I give my blessing.

All the Best,

Dr. Granger

Ron read the letter twice through before putting it down. He looked up and grinned at Harry. Harry laughed out loud as Ron nodded his head. Harry jumped up and hugged his best friend.

"He gave me permission, Harry!" Ron was shouting and jumping around the room. "I am going to marry Hermione!" Suddenly Ron stopped jumping and turned pale. He turned slowly and looked at Harry. "How on earth am I going to ask Hermione to marry me?"


End file.
